


Nuestro presente

by Sasukitsu



Series: 4ever [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasukitsu/pseuds/Sasukitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek y Stiles van de regreso a Beacon Hills para tranquilizar a la manada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuestro presente

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he tardado un poco más en publicar porque reconozco que a veces me cuesta más que otras escribir algo relativamente razonable. Es increíble que cueste tanto trabajo escribir un poco más de ochocientas palabras, realmente parece que estuve como una hora intentando que este relato fuera algo interesante XD. Muchas gracias por todos los kudos y comentarios que esta serie ha recibido, es un placer publicar en este fandom.

Stiles observó con satisfacción como su lobo tranquilizó a Scott y la manada.

Ellos habían salido de su gruta en México hace unas seis horas, con Derek salir como una media hora antes para tranquilizar a lo que le quedaba de familia y su manada. Stiles había ido al pueblo para tomar su fiel Jeep, y había ido a casa tras los pasos del sexy Camaro que su lobo conducía. 

Sabía perfectamente que Derek iba suave a posta, para al menos tenerle a la vista hasta que llegaran a Beacon Hills, y Stiles le dejó protegerle aún cuando era innecesario, porque estaban en la carretera, por los dioses. ¿Qué iba a pasar? Iba a saltar un hombre lobo en medio de la autopista para atacarle…en fin, su lobo siempre tan sobreprotector. Pero a él le gustaba, y mucho, siempre se había sentido cálido y seguro con su lobo. Incluso la noche antes de su ejecución, cuando ya se estaba muriendo, había tomado el consuelo y el amor de su lobo hasta el final. Era parte de lo más especial de Derek, su alma inmortal.

Llegando a Beacon, Stiles hizo un gesto a su lobo y este le respondió. Iba a hacer tiempo en la tienda cerca de su casa para que no fuera tan sospechoso. Solo una hora o así, para que todos pensaran que llegaba preocupado por la desaparición de su Hale favorito y estaba entrando en pánico. Todos sospechaban que Stiles sentía algo por Derek desde la primera vez que el Sourwolf le había amenazado con arrancarle la garganta…con sus dientes.

Stiles, ahora que sabía que su lobo era un poco de drama Queen, le hacía mucha gracia. Desde que lo había conocido en el pasado, Doro siempre había sido un poco bipolar. A veces te quería comer a besos y luego, si algo le molestaba, te gruñía como un puto oso. Je, eso era una parte entrañable de su lobo que no había cambiado ni un poquito.

Stiles terminó su compra con pereza, tomando carne de pavo y un sucedáneo de queso para hacerle unas hamburguesas a su padre. Él estaría en casa al llegar la noche o en la madrugada, así que mejor dejarle algo de comer para que no atacase las galletas que Melisa le había dado un poco antes de marcharse a México.

Tras hacerle tres, por si el hombre venía famélico, Stiles se duchó y se cambió de ropa para que no oliera tanto a su lobo, sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada al recordar todas las veces que había reclamado y se había reclamado por su lobo. Era intoxicante lo mucho que deseaba a su amado.

Sin hacerle mucho caso a la ropa que elegía, se vistió y tomó una de las galletas de la cocina, mientras tarareaba hasta su jeep. El camino hasta la renovada mansión Hale sólo le llevó poco más de quince minutos, y pronto llegó. Fue recibido por Alison, que le sonrió alegre y le dijo que Derek había aparecido. Stiles hizo su papel de alegre-enojado-aliviado por que hubiera aparecido y siguió a la muchacha hasta el salón, donde Derek estaba siendo estrujado por el resto de la manada y Scott.

Los ojos verdes de Derek se encontraron con los suyos, y Stiles sonrió.

-Así que el lobo feroz no estaba perdido después de todo.-dijo con profundo sarcasmo para disimular.

Fue recibido con risitas aliviadas de la manada y unos exagerados ojos en blando de su lobo.

-Parece ser, caperucita roja.

Ahora la manada aullaba de risa y Stiles se sonrojó un poco, sin querer. Era la primera vez que Derek había vuelto sus palabras en su contra. Si no hubiera estado enamorado antes, se hubiera vuelto a enamorar por eso. Su Doro/Derek era per-fec-to.

-Muy gracioso, perrito.-siseó un pelín avergonzado.

Todo fue a pedir de boca desde ahí. La manada se comió la historia de Derek sin sospechas, y Scott se sintió aliviado de que Derek fuera alfa de nuevo. Él siempre se había sentido torpe e incómodo como alfa, aun con la inestimable ayuda del propio Derek.

-¿Entonces quieres que vuelva a ser tu beta, Derek?-preguntó Scott esperanzado.

-No, no, hombre, no hace falta. Dos alfas pueden compartir una manada si se llevan bien, y en caso de que no, yo haría mi propia manada.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que su pack tuviera dos alfas, con Stiles chillando algunas cosas locas, como antes. Derek casi deja escapar una carcajada cuando su compañero le dijo a Scott: a Alfa regalado no hay que mirarle los dientes. Maldito fuera su Stell, siempre tan ingenioso.

La noche llegó y Stiles tuvo un mensaje de su padre de que estaba en camino pero que no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, por lo que Stiles chilló que hoy habría pizza y dormirían en pila de cachorros. Fue genial.

Stiles y Derek durmieron acurrucados y con sus manos enlazadas. Su presente brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles.


End file.
